


growing hunger

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun’s rut had been brewing for a week now, but he’d been too busy to take notice of it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	growing hunger

Yeonjun rushes home after a last-minute grocery trip, kicking his shoes off as he locks the door behind him. He’s gasping for air, sweaty enough to warrant another shower, though he took one just before going out.

Their living room is untidy as they hadn’t been able to clean up after Yeonjun’s mother’s teary call yesterday. It took some effort for him to understand her babbling, but when she told him about his father’s sudden fall and won’t you come home, son? We need you, both of you, it all made sense. 

Yeonjun felt rooted to the spot as his mom sobbed into the phone, his heart sinking through his chest. Being an only child could be comfortable at times, but it hadn’t felt comfortable then. Save for his husband’s warm support, Yeonjun was helpless and alone. He had no one else that could fill in for him in that regard, and that set things into motion quite fast. He didn’t have the time to let despair take control of him.

Getting a break from their respective jobs for this urgent, untimely trip was a hard task, but somewhat manageable. In the end, they both had gotten a few days off to go take care of Yeonjun’s parents down in his hometown. As soon as he got off the phone, they worked on immediate things, deciding that they’d wake up early to get the rest ready in the morning. Unfortunately, they slept in and everything went to shit.

He runs to their room with the heavy plastic bag, hearing Beomgyu rushing through his shower like a madman. It makes Yeonjun smile, but it soon drops from his face when he notices that their bag is nowhere to be found. Who got the task of packing? Was it Beomgyu, even though the omega had to do their laundry because most of their clothes were dirty? Then he also had to message his colleague a few extra instructions, and then check if their fresh produce would survive the week…

Well. Where had Yeonjun last seen it?

He’s feeling more lethargic than usual, probably because he wasn’t able to sleep at all last night. When he bumps into the wall on his way to the bathroom, he plays it off as him being tired, as well as worried sick. He still hasn’t gotten his breath back from his mild run from shopping, either. He’s probably in a worse shape he’d initially thought, the effects of stress.

“Where’s the luggage, baby?” He knocks on the door, waiting for Beomgyu’s answer while he checks his emails.

But the youngest only roars back at him, voice bouncing off the porcelain tiles. “You still haven’t packed our shit? Hyung! We’re already running late!”

Yeonjun winces, backing away from the bathroom the moment he hears Beomgyu shutting the water off. Soon the other is jerking the door open and then Yeonjun is faced with a dripping wet Beomgyu, naked as steam escapes the condensed bathroom.

“It’s under the bed, hyung, you were the one who put it there last time, don’t you remember?”

The alpha stares at him dumbly, mouth hanging a bit as Beomgyu stomps past him, body bare and bold. Yeonjun watches long enough to get Beomgyu impatiently dragging him along, and he does so with his throat dry. Beomgyu doesn’t even grab a towel, droplets of water landing all over their floor.

As he goes, Yeonjun makes sure to shut the bathroom’s door, the air inside the apartment growing insanely hot and heavy. His insides start itching something mad, but he can’t blame it on the condensation swirling around him. It’s an odd feeling, like the calm before the storm, but he’s a lot more focused on Beomgyu’s cute buttocks in from of him.

“I’ll grab it and finish my shower while you pack our clothes,” Beomgyu says. “What’s up with you, by the way? You look a little out of it, also your smell… How far are we from your rut?”

“A week, I think. You know my cycle isn’t that regular, and it should’ve been here by now,” Yeonjun says, wanting to fan himself, feeling hot and breathless. He’s getting an eyeful of his naked husband on all fours right in front of him. While that’d get him going normally under normal circumstances, the way his knot feels ticklish is more like a warning.

So that’s what this is all about.

Beomgyu reaches under the bed, fitting his upper body through the gap with a groan. “Got it.”

Yeah, he’s got it alright. Like this, Beomgyu’s ass is on full display for Yeonjun, tempting and fresh out of the shower. Omegas don’t smell like omegas unless they’re in heat, but since Yeonjun’s about to go into rut, he’s able to pick up the scent that can drive him up the wall.

Beomgyu’s smell affects both his heart and cock, mildly sweet but mostly comforting. The omega smells like Yeonjun’s happiness, but he also smells like he was born to take Yeonjun’s knot. It’s a pretty sight, to have his omega presenting his – still loose from yesterday – hole, milky legs framing his limp and hanging dick perfectly. Yeonjun can barely hold himself together.

“H-Hyung, your smell… Changed,” the younger one breathes out, almost tentatively. Yeonjun can’t see his face, but he can imagine Beomgyu’s blushing cheeks or the way he’s biting down on his lower lip. His partner has picked out on his alpha smell growing stronger, and it goes straight to Yeonjun’s hardening cock.

“Right, probably because my knot is starting to swell. Think it’s time, baby…”

The omega coughs from under the bed, the muscles on his back straining under his skin.

“Well. Uh. I can— We—”

Yeonjun quickly gets his hard-on out of his pants with some hassle, and it bobs up so fast he feels dizzy. Didn’t take long for it to get fully erect, but he blames it on his lover’s ass as it clenches and unclenches.

“Can you stay like this? For me?”

That’s a weird request, and Yeonjun’s face warms up. He sounds like a pervert and he also feels like one, but the rut haze is starting to mess with his thoughts a bit. All he wants to do is fuck his omega like this.

“W-What?” Beomgyu squeaks, making to move when Yeonjun keeps his hip still with one hand. “H-Hyung!”

The alpha quickly spits on his free palm, rubbing it on the head until it’s sticky enough, mixing well with his precum. He fits the inside Beomgyu’s hole, moaning as the omega’s body surrenders under his touch.

A whine leaves Beomgyu’s mouth, and Yeonjun shushes him.

“I promise it will be quick, t-this is kinda hot… Can I? Please?”

“You’re dead after this,” Beomgyu snarls at him his agreement, sounding broken.

Yeonjun thrusts into him seconds later, and they both yell in ecstasy.

“It’ll be fast,” the alpha repeats, his hips working hard, in and out of Beomgyu’s now slick ass. The way his body responds to arousal has Yeonjun is awe, so different from Yeonjun’s, but that falls on their biology. “’m almost d-done—"

Beomgyu’s hole flutters around Yeonjun’s cock, moaning in time with Yeonjun’s harsh movements. They are aware the alpha is not going to last longer, the first wave hitting him desperately, but by then Beomgyu is also hard enough to want to keep going.

“Shit,” Yeonjun moans, reaching deep inside Beomgyu. “Feels s-so good.”

“Me too, h-hyung,” the omega sighs. “But my k-knees…”

“I know, baby, sorry.”

Yeonjun will have a lot to make up to Beomgyu after he’s done, though he doesn’t dwell on that much as his knot starts to form.   
“It’s almost over, okay? Love you,” he begs, sweat dripping from his forehead. Beomgyu’s body is wet, but not because of his shower from earlier. He’s sweaty as much as Yeonjun is. “Just a bit…”

Yeonjun comes inside Beomgyu a moment later. Everything turns white, all he is able to feel is Beomgyu’s tight heat around his knot. The alpha realizes he’s holding Beomgyu up by his hips, his body somehow slumping helplessly.

“Um… Beomgyu-ya…”

“Just knot me c-comfortably, hyung,” Beomgyu says from under the bed, sounding breathless. “And message your mom that we’re going to be late because duh. I’m sure w-we will.”

Embarrassed, Yeonjun nods, even though his omega can’t see him. They know he won’t be able to leave their apartment even after knotting Beomgyu. It’s going to be a while, so they’re better off staying, fucking his rut away until it’s more bearable.

“Hyung, won’t you help me out of here? I’m pretty sure I’m making eye contact with a spider as big as my face.”


End file.
